


Sam and Max Week Day 7: Free day!

by Freelance_Magic



Series: Sam and Max Week 2019 [7]
Category: Sam & Max
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girl Stinky is the queen of jumping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sam and Max are dads, Sybil goes on a date, sal is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 12:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Day 7 of dangarompa-b-i-t-c-h's Sam and Max Week prompt! The prompt is: Free Day!





	Sam and Max Week Day 7: Free day!

“...And that’s how I ended up in this situation.” Sybil explains. Sam, Max and Geek all have been listen to her story intently. “So do you want us to get you out of the situation or…?” Sam begins. Sybil shakes her head. “No. I’m actually pretty excited about this date! It’s just that I’m kinda nervous about it. I haven’t been with anyone since…” Sybil trails off. “Garbage man stink boy?” Max asks. “Yeah, him.” Sybil confirms sadly. “Well…” Geek starts. Everyone turns to see what the brain child has to say. “You can’t go wrong the “just be yourself” line of thinking. After all, that’s what probably attracted them to you in the first place. So you won’t have to worry about doing anything all too over the top to gain their interest.” Geek points out. “True. I guess it’s more of a matter of taking the plunge in this case.” Sybil says as she leans her head on her hands. 

“If you want, we can be nearby so if the date goes horribly wrong we can bail you out.” Sam offers. “That… sounds really nice, actually.” Sybil says, looking a bit less stressed. “So what kind of date is it anyways? Fire and explosions? Dinner? Car chases?” Max asks as he starts to list off different kinds of dates. “No. We are just doing something casual and fun. They even told me to just wear whatever feels the most comfortable, which is kinda a blessing if I’m being honest.” Sybil says as she pulls out her phone. “Luckily we have a group chat so I got to know Sal a bit better. From what I gathered from his texts so far, he is a grade-A cutie pie.” Sybil giggles. “And Girl Stinky?” Sam asks. Sybil bushes. “She’s kinda sassy, but at the same time kinda a dork. She managed to embarrass herself when we first met.” Sybil recalls. “But there's one thing I’m kinda unsure about.” Sybil confesses. “What’s that?” Sam asks. “Do I refer to her as Girl Stinky or just Stinky?” Sybil asks. The room becomes dead quiet. Nobody seems to know the true answer. 

**_Several hours later…_ **

“Well be around so just text us if you need anything” Sam says as Sybil gets out of the car. “Thanks, Sam.” Sybil thanks as she closes the door. “And if you need me to cause a public disturbance hit me up.” Max chimes in. “You guys are acting like I’m your kid or something.” Sybil points out. “They might be practicing for when I’m going on dates. Which might not happen if I turn out be be or aromatic or something along those lines.” Geek mentions. Sybil simply nods. “Now get going!” Max urges. Sybil nods and takes off for her date.

“Now where oh where would those two be?” Sybil mumbles to herself as she enters  _ Blast-o-Rama Adult Arcade _ . She scans the room in search of either a blue-green ponytail or a tall cockroach. It takes a moment, but Sybil spots the pair over by some vending machines. Sybil takes a deep breath.  _ “Come on, Pandemik! You can do this!”  _ Sybil thinks to psych herself up. Sybil struts her way over to Sal and Stinky. “Hey, you two.” Sybil greets. Sal and Stinky turn to face Sybil. “Oh, hey.” Girl Stinky says casually with a little wave. “Hello, Sybil!” Sal greets with a wave of his own. Sal holds out a little clip on rose to Sybil. “This is for you! I was gonna get you real flowers, but then I realized that you’d have to hold them throughout the date. So I got you this instead.” Sal explains as Sybil takes the rose. “That’s very sweet and thoughtful of you, thank you.” Sybil thanks as she clips the rose over her heart. 

“Geez, Sal. Trying to make me seem less romantic, huh?” Girl Stinky jokes as she bumps Sal with her hip. “Not at all, babe. I’m sure you have plenty of romantic gestures lined up for tonight as well!” Sal says as he puts a… hand(?) on Stinky’s shoulder. Girl Stinky shrugs. “I don’t know. I might touch her hand or something.” Sal double takes. “Really? That’s it?” He whispers quietly in disbelief. Sybil tries to hold back a giggle. “Come on, you two. Let’s get this date started, shall we.” Sybil says as she joins her arms with Sal and Girl Stinky. Girl Stinky face blooms red while Sal simply smiles at the whole situation. 

\----

_ WACK! WACK!  _ “Come on! Stop moving so fast!” Girl Stinky snarls as she attempts to whack some moles. Meanwhile, Sal and Sybil are having no trouble with hitting their moles. “Are you alright?” Sybil asks as she wacks another mole without looking. “I’m. Doing. Just. Fine!” Girl Stinky breaths out as she continues to try to hit a single mole. The time runs out on all three Whack-a-mole machines. “How are you two able to hit any of them?!” Asks a slightly winded Stinky. Sal and Sybil share a look. Girl Stinky catches her breath. “Fine. I know one game that I can do that will show you two up!” Girl Stinky exclaims as she struts off in search of said game. “Oh, Sybil. Your in for a treat!” Sal says as he gathers up the tickets that Sybil and him won. “What game is she talking about?” Sybil asks as she and Sal start to follow Girl Stinky to the bespoken game. “You know those games where you have to jump over the light? Kinda like one person jump rope?” Sal asks. “Yep. So she’s good at that?” Sybil asks as they reach Girl Stinky who has already started the session. “Oh, you have no idea.” 

**_Several hops later…_ **

There is now a crowed gathered around Girl Stinky as she continues to hop over the light. “She’s reached nine hundred and ninety now! What happens when she reaches a thousand?!” Sybil exclaims as Stinky just keeps hoping. “You’ll see.” Sal cryptically answers. Once the machine reached nine hundred ninety-nine points Sybil was in suspense as Stinky performed the last hop. The number display on the machine glitched out and began spewing endless tickets. The crowd erupted in a mass cheer. “Yes! Praise me! I’m your jumping queen!” Girl Stinky says as she bows for the audience. “Does she do this every time?” Sybil asks. “Nah. Last time she didn’t call herself the “jumping queen,” that’s new.” Sal says as he and Sybil watch Girl Stinky put herself under the flow of tickets. “This might take awhile…” Sal says as the machine keeps spewing tickets. 

\----

“I don’t know why they keep the machine around if that can happen, or why they don’t ban you two for breaking it every time?” Sybil says as she shoots another scootball. “I don’t know either. It’s not like they can’t get a new machine or something.” Sal says as he watches Stinky and Sybil finish up this last game. “What are we getting with the tickets?” Girl Stinky asks. “Anything we want, babe. Thanks to you.” Sal says. “Sybil should pick. Because why not, I guess.” Girl Stinky shrugs. Sal gasps dramatically. Sybil and Girl Stinky both look at him, wondering what's wrong. “That’s so romantic, babe!” Sal giggles. Girl Stinky huffs. “It’s not a big deal, Sal.” Girl stinky says with an eye roll. Sybil grabs Girl Stinky's hand. “Come on. Let’s go to the prize counter!” Sybil says with a wink. Girl Stinky goes bright red and loses her voice. Sybil takes Sal’s hand into her other hand. “Tee hee. You are so good at making her blush, Sybil!” Sal giggles as he is brought to the prize counter. 

**_Later...._ **

“So where are you bringing us next?” Sybil asks as they take out a piece of candy from the prize bag they picked at the end of the arcade escapade. “You’ll see.” Sal answers. “I still can’t believe you picked out the cockroach stuffed animal.” Girl Stinky says as they continue to make their way to the last part of the date. “Hey, I wanted something to remember this date by.” Sybil winks. “We’re here!” Sal announces. The place that Sal brought the girls is… the shore? “Why are we here?” Asks Girl Stinky. Sal shrugs. “I feel that sunsets are always a good way to end dates.” He says. Sybil looks towards the horizon. “Sal’s right. This is a nice view.” Sybil says as she leans on Girl Stinky. Sal comes behind both of them and Girl Stinky and Sybil lean back on him.  _ “I gotta say. This feels… right. Like I truly belong here.”  _ Sybil thinks to herself as the trio watch the sunset. 

\----

Not too far from where Sybil, Girl stinky and Sal are, Sam and max are watching the whole thing go down. “Dawh! I’m glad that Sybil finally got what she deserves!” Sam says. “Yeah. I’m just glad she dumped that dumb head guy she was dating awhile back.” Max chimes in. “What do you think, Geek?” Sam asks. No response. “Geek?” Sam asks, starting to panic. “Sam? Where’s Geek?” Max asks as he jumps into the back seat in search of their kid. The back door opens and Geek climbs in. “WHERE WERE YOU?!” Max cries. Geek looks confused at Max’s condition. “I just stepped out to take this.” Geek says as they show Max the picture they took on the phone. The picture is of Sybil, Girl Stinky and Sal watching the sunset. “Okay, this is good. You are un-grounded.” Max says. “You were going to ground me? I was gone for less than a minute!” Geek exclaims. “You should have told us, Geek.” Sam chides. Geek sighs. “If I told, you both would have followed and you two are not the sneakiest people on this planet.” Geek explains. Sam sighs. “True. But leave a note next time or something?” Sam asks. “Sure.” Geek agrees as Sam, Max and them go back to watching the sunset. 

**Author's Note:**

> AND THIS IS THE LAST DAY DONE! Thank you all so much for reading! And a very special thanks to dangarompa-b-i-t-c-h for the prompts!


End file.
